Cry me a River
by TuggersTuxedoTom
Summary: Rum Tum Tugger can't always have what he wants. And this time...he doesn't mind.


**Bored one night and thought of this. Totally dumb and short. I don't own Cats or 'Cry me a River' by Justin Timberlake.**

* * *

**Bold** – Rum Tum Tugger

_Italics_ – His Partner

**_Both_** – Both of them singing

* * *

"But Tugger – "

"Save your breath…it's over."

It had been only yesterday when the maned Maine Coon had found out his mate had cheated on him with another tom. He had heard rumors that his partner had been cheating on him, but he refused to believe their hurtful words. It all changed, however, the day he walked in and found his mate in bed with a different tom. Angry words and verbal beatings that had never before been heard or seen flew out of Rum Tum Tugger's mouth and body with violence and venom.

Tugger stood near the door, facing his once – loved mate. Tears of hurt and betrayal stung his eyes and he looked away. The pain he felt was too strong. He thought his partner loved him. He was always told so. All the memories, laughs, kisses…they meant nothing now. There were no feelings – no emotions towards him. Tugger clenched his fists and hitched his breath. Teary – eyed, he looked up.

**You were my sun**

**You were my earth**

**But you didn't know all the ways I loved you, no**

**So you took a chance**

**And made other plans**

**But I bet you didn't think that they would come crashing down, no**

**You don't have to say, what you did,**

**I already know, I found out from him**

**Now there's just no chance, for you and me, there'll never be**

**And don't it make you sad about it**

**You told me you loved me**

**Why did you leave me, all alone**

**Now you tell me you need me**

**When you call me, on the phone**

**Dude I refuse, you must have me confused**

**With some other guy**

**Your bridges were burned, and now it's your turn**

**_To cry, cry me a river_**

**_Cry me a river-er_**

**_Cry me a river_**

**_Cry me a river-er, yea yea_**

_I know that they say_

_That somethings are better left unsaid_

_It wasn't like you only talked to him and you know it_

**(Don't act like you don't know it)**

_All of these things cats told me_

_Keep messing with my head_

**(Messing with my head)**

_You should've picked honesty_

_Then you may not have blown it_

**(Yea…)**

**You don't have to say, what you did,**

_(Don't have to say, what you did)_

**I already know, I found out from him**

_(I already know, uh)_

**Now there's just no chance, for you and me, there'll never be**

_(No chance, you and me)_

**And don't it make you sad about it**

**You told me you loved me**

**Why did you leave me, all alone**

_(All alone)_

**Now you tell me you need me**

**When you call me, on the phone**

_(When you call me on the phone)_

**Dude I refuse, you must have me confused**

**With some other guy**

_(I'm not like them baby)_

**Your bridges were burned, and now it's your turn**

_(It's your turn)_

**_To cry, cry me a river_**

**_(Go on and just)_**

**_Cry me a river-er_**

**_(Go on and just)_**

**_Cry me a river_**

_(Baby go on and just)_

**_Cry me a river-er, yea yea_**

**Oh**

_(Oh)_

**The damage is done**

**So I guess I be leaving**

**Oh**

_(Oh)_

**The damage is done**

**So I guess I be leaving**

**Oh**

_(Oh)_

**The damage is done**

**So I guess I be leaving**

**Oh**

_(Oh)_

**The damage is done**

**So I guess I be... leaving**

**You don't have to say, what you did,**

_(Don't have to say, what you did)_

**I already know, I found out from him**

_(I already know, uh)_

**Now there's just no chance, for you and me, there'll never be**

_(No chance, you and me)_

**And don't it make you sad about it**

**_Cry me a river_**

_(Go on and just)_

**_Cry me a river-er_**

_(Baby go on and just)_

**_Cry me a river_**

_(You can go on and just)_

**_Cry me a river-er, yea yea_**

**_Cry me a river_**

_(Baby go on and just)_

**_Cry me a river-er_**

_(Go on and just)_

**_Cry me a river_**

_(Cause I've already cried)_

**_Cry me a river-er, yea yea_**

_(Ain't gonna cry no more, yea-yea)_

**_Cry me a river_**

**_Cry me a river, oh_**

**_Cry me a river, oh_**

**_Cry me a river, oh_**

**Cry me a river, oh**

_(Cry me, cry me)_

**Cry me a river, oh**

_(Cry me, cry me)_

**Cry me a river, oh**

_(Cry me, cry me)_

**Cry me a river, oh**

_(Cry me, cry me)_

**Cry me a river, oh**

_(Cry me, cry me)_

**Cry me a river, oh**

_(Cry me, cry me)_

**Cry me a river**

**_(Cry me, cry me)_**

Tugger walked towards the door. Before he left, he turned and gave his now – ex mate one final glance.

"Goodbye Macavity."


End file.
